


A Thousand Words Yet Not One Reached You

by White Christmas (Mindless_Fics)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (but it is still in the enemies phase), Black Organization Does Not Exist (Meitantei Conan), Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Murder, No Kaitou KID, One-Sided Attraction, Robbery, creative license with the police profession, this author does not know a single thing about police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindless_Fics/pseuds/White%20Christmas
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi are co-workers in the Tokyo Police Headquarter. Shinichi in the homicide department and Kaito in the robbery/theft department. A robbery turned into a murder and the case ended up transferring from Kaito to Shinichi.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, onesided - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	A Thousand Words Yet Not One Reached You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultramarineicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ultramarineicecream), [nano_morphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_morphus/gifts).



> "Hi! I'm your secret santa for kaishin secret santa 2020. Your prompts gave me a lot of wonderful ideas. In fact, I have an entire file for the ideas that I had brainstormed for this. I took the prompts 'co-worker/work together on a case' and 'enemies to lovers' and ran with it for this fic. This is my first time gifting my fic to anyone so I am a bit nervous. I hope you enjoy it and I wish you a happy holiday."
> 
> Edited: some typos and my giftee’s ao3 account name :)

“So, this is why everyone was giving me weird looks on the way up.” Kaito rolled his eyes at the sound of that infuriating voice.

He thought he had it bad during his high school years with Hakuba but nope, he was wrong. He met the most annoying smug bastard when he entered the police academy and they just had to be assigned to the Tokyo Headquarters. At least, they were in different departments.

But that bastard just had to be the one to attend to this case, didn’t he?

Kaito glared at the ridiculously familiar looking face. A face that he had to see in the mirror every day. If he had loved himself any less, he would have tossed out his mirror and smashed it to bits.

“Sir, this is my colleague from the homicide department. He will be taking over this case. I hope that you would cooperate with him and we will get to the bottom of this.”

“Yes, of course.” Kaito and the robbery victim shook hands after Kaito introduced Shinichi to the man.

Kaito stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch. The owner of the apartment that he was in sat opposite him. He had been interviewing the owner and his neighbours regarding the robbery when a suspect died and Kaito had suspected foul play.

Afterall, it was a young man with no previous medical problem. Although the guy was unwell and coughing during the interview.

“Oh, you were in the area, no wonder my suspect kneed over, unlucky Shinigami.” Kaito excused himself from his conversion with the owner and went outside to handover the case to Shinichi.

“On the 21st of June, yesterday evening, the robbery victim came home to a ransacked apartment. From what the victim had told me, a golden necklace with emeralds was missing. It had been intended as an anniversary gift for his fiancée. The item had been stored in a locked desk drawer. Nothing else was missing, money was not taken, electronics were not taken.” Kaito explained the robbery case.

“And how had the murder occurred?” Shinichi prompted.

Kaito rolled his eyes and said, “I was getting to that. I had arrived at the scene on the 22nd of June at 8am. I had interviewed the robbery victim and all of his neighbours. I had narrowed it down to 3 suspects that had been in the building at the time of robbery as suggested by cctv footage.”

“The first one, the murder victim. He had informed me that he had caught the flu and was excused from work which was why he had been in the building despite it being his work hours. He had not noticed any abnormality because he had been sleeping.”

“The second suspect, the woman. She is a teacher that teaches online classes. She is generally in her apartment filming for her lessons or doing zoom lessons. She had noticed some banging which had disrupted her filming.”

“The third suspect, the man. He was recently fired from his job and that was why he had present in the building. He had been drinking at the time of the robbery.”

Kaito ran a hand through his hair and said, “Anyways, I have already upload the interview records into the system, I will get my report up too. Do you have any questions?”

Kaito might dislike Shinichi but he still know how to be professional. Work was work.

Although it did not used to be like this when they first started working. If it was a case like the current one, Kaito would have fought with Shinichi insisting that this case was under his department instead of the homicide one.

Which the argument was ridiculous now that Kaito thinks back on it.

They simply hated it when the lines regarding who is in charge of a certain case were blurred.

After getting reprimanded after this happened multiple times, Kaito and Shinichi had fallen into a routine. If there was a dead body, it would go to the homicide department. If it was not a one off case kind of theft, it belonged to Kaito’s department.

“Give me a quick rundown on the robbery victim and his fiancée.” Shinichi said with his hand under his chin, his mind running at full speed.

“The robbery victim came from a wealthy family and had been working at his family’s company. He is engaged to one of his co-workers. They have been together for more than 5 years. His fiancée had been sponsored by the company for her studies and was bonded to work for them. There had been conflict between them and the necklace was bought as an apology gift.”

“Got it. I will go and review the scenes. You can leave.” Shinichi looked up and looked Kaito in the eyes.

“Yes, sure, fine, I’ll get out of your sight.” Kaito walked pass Shinichi and got through the tapes blocking off the area. He walked straight towards the lift without looking back.

If Kaito had turned around, he would have seen Shinichi looking at him with a frown on his face.

Shinichi bit his lower lip and muttered under his breath. “That’s not what I meant.”

It was Kaito’s birthday and Shinichi had thought that he would appreciate being able to go off early.

Shinichi had never needed Kaito to explain the situation to him. The interview records and reports that Kaito entered into the system were sufficient if information was what he needed. He could do the legwork himself, if it comes down to it.

Interviewing people, reviewing the scenes, background research, etc. They were things that he could do on his own.

He had wanted Kaito’s view on the case. He had wanted to talk to him.

But it would seem that he was hated by Kaito. Perhaps, the way they met for the first time, did not give Kaito all that great of an impression of Shinichi.

They were working together on a case. A group of thieves had been hitting apartments stealing electronics, phone, smart watches and whatever they could get their hands on. One of the robberies went wrong and someone had been killed in the struggle.

And that was why the homicide department had been brought into the case.

They did not get along at all. Shinichi was married to coffee and Kaito was a hot chocolate-addict. Shinichi enjoyed Sherlock Holmes and Kaito was all for Arsene Lupin.

Little things added up and they pretty much spent the entire time they were staking out a potential next target of the group, annoyed at each other.

But Shinichi fell in love with Kaito when he pushed him out of gunfire and covered Shinichi with his body, protecting him.

The thieves really showed up at the site. Kaito and Shinichi gave chase and things escalated.

Shinichi supposed that spending time with an annoying person then getting shot, protecting that person was not exactly a good impression.

Shinichi shook his head and walked into the apartment where the robbery victim had been waiting for him. It was time for work and not daydreaming about things that would not be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left the case in the story without a conclusion. But I didn't know how to fit it in so I will info dump here.  
> The robbery victim was cheating on his fiance with the female suspect that was a teacher. The female suspect was jealous that the robbery victim was trying to reconcile with his fiance and paid the drunk/unemployed male suspect to steal the necklace.  
> The murder victim knows about the affair and that the female suspect had got someone to steal the necklace. He was blackmailing her and she killed him by replacing his cough syrup with antifreeze, poisoning him.  
> And that is the long story short. (I kinda just info dump in the story. Maybe I will write things from a different perspective so that I can get that detective conan mystery solving case.)
> 
> If you are interested in seeing the brainstorming notes that I had for other ideas, just comment and I will clean things up and post them. :)


End file.
